


Pandemic Confinement

by apocalyptic_writerlunatic



Series: Pandemic Confinement [1]
Category: zombies - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Apocalypse, Betrayal, Confinement, Death, Gore, Love, Other, Pandemic - Freeform, Safe Haven, Undead, Zombies, military men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalyptic_writerlunatic/pseuds/apocalyptic_writerlunatic
Summary: The pandemic broke out, people ripping into each others flesh, stores getting broken into and people fighting others. the military intervened and told people of a safe haven which it was, no sick people hurting them or their families dying. Don't break the rules.A female lived in the small city, her name was Tiffany. She lived with her sister and father and she respected most the rules, most. Guards rip into her home and pull apart her family, she was sent to confinement. A boy she is familiar with catches her eye but ignores her and now she will escape no matter what.Zombies taunt the outside of the city looking for flesh.
Relationships: my characters - Relationship
Series: Pandemic Confinement [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738756
Kudos: 1





	Pandemic Confinement

I lay on the couch upside down and groan, "dad, aren't we suppose to get some more food today?". He groaned and shrugged his shoulders as he was zoned into his book and listening to the radio. I was in charge of watching the door until my sister came back from school because i wouldn't stop pestering my dad.

I stare at the door for a few seconds but my eyes fall to the floor, sirens blared from outside. There were always sirens and every time i heard them my stomach would churn. I looked up and saw my dad eyeing the door, clenching the book tighter. The sirens were scarily close which always made my dad feel sick. He tried to chuckle it off, "what'd you do this time??", i scoffed and smiled. 

My younger sister Beth walked through the front door, "sup fuckers," i choked on my own saliva at her entrance. My dad looked over and finally stood up from his chair, grabbing a hold of his cane. he walked over and gave Beth a hug, a warm smile crossing his face. I sat up straight and stood up, Beth walked to her room as my dad sat on the couch next to me. relief on his face knowing his family was safe and together again, he was always afraid something was going to happen to one of us. He has nightmares of horrible things. 

everyday i'd get popped in the mouth cause of stupid shit i always did.

My father looked down at the ground and closed his eyes with a heavy tired sigh, it had been 2 months that we have been here. Lock down constantly unless it is extremely important. I sneak out past curfew sometimes and i planned on it tonight cause the damned government hasn't sent us food for a good bit. i bite my lower lip as i thought about how im gonna do it, my dads head cocked in my direction. 

"I already disagree with what you're thinking about.", he blurted out. I gave a small reassuring smile as i stood up, "you don't gotta. I'm stealthy, don't worry.".

He sighs and shakes his head, "please be careful, kid.". 

"i will, i will," I nod and head towards my room grabbing a book from the pile.

Later on that night around 1 AM, i grab my old backpack and open my window. i grabbed the flash light off my desk and let out a shaky breath. No matter how many times i do this i'm scared for dear life, i know i wont get caught though. I crept out of my window and hopped off to the ground. Looking around i didn't see much, no military truck in sight. I began walking, staying behind houses so i wouldn't be seen on the streets. 

My heart jumped at the sound of sirens suddenly burst to life, my heart raced as I lowered myself more towards the ground. they zoomed by as it seemed they were chasing down someone. The sirens weakened as they got further away, i began walking again but more towards the ground. 

after awhile of walking and ducking from sudden sounds I saw a store, I began walking towards it. I tried to barely breath in case anyone was around. The pounding of my heart increased as i heard leaves move around. i shook it off and looked for a window. i finally came across a window and began to open it, once opened i crawled up and hopped inside. Without a thought i began stuffing things into my backpack and going aisle to aisle for things that were needed and that we normally cooked. 

The front door opened as a few guards began to walk in, there were scattered words from them. My eyes widened in fear and i felt like i was about to cry. I breathed heavily and tried going to the window but a guard had noticed it before i could get to it. 

"what the hell..." The voice was raspy and deep, "who had last shift?".

i pressed myself against the aisle in hope of hiding, something fell beside me. i heard footsteps getting closer to me.

"jason, clyde. go check out what that noise was.", another voice spoke up. "yes sir".

I held onto my backpack tight as i took a few deep breaths. the name Jason seemed familiar but i shook it off as a guard shined a flashlight on me. I began shaking as a guard viciously grabbed my arm and forced me up off the ground, "well well well...". I tried defending myself and punching the guard in his gut but a gun butt slammed against my face. I fell a bit limp as i groaned from the pain, i began crying in fear and pain. my adrenaline pumping. 

"whats your name, doll?", the guard smirked a bit at her. I glared through my tears and spit in his face. He growled a sigh as he raised my body up into the air by my arm. his name tag read as Lenning.

Lenning looked over to the other guard with brown hair, a pissed off look crossed the other guards face. Through my tears i read the other guards name tag as Dean. my eyes widened a bit, "J-Jason??", i mumbled. Jason stared at me with no expression besides pissed off.

Lenning chuckled, " I see you two know each other??". 

"no." Jason spit out. The guard that seemed to be in charge snapped, "take her to the truck.". Lenning smiled and nodded, "will do.". I struggled in his grasp as he grabbed my other hand and zip-tied them together. He pushed me out the front door and to the back of his truck, forcefully shoving me in. I cried for help from anyone, I looked over at Jason "Jason! Fucking help me!" but all he did was walk back into the truck. 

The doors slammed shut as darkness surrounded me. I shakily cried as i curled up in a corner of the truck bed.


End file.
